Swaging tools, also known as “swage guns,” utilize intense amounts of pressure to materially deform the objects that they work upon in order to achieve a mechanical goal. For example, a swage gun may be used to compress a collar onto a fastener for an aircraft, such as a fastener that attaches a spar cap to the skin of an aircraft wing. While swaging tools may be useful for facilitating mechanical fastening techniques, many swaging tools are bulky and large. When swaging tools take up a great deal of space, it becomes hard, if not impossible, to perform swaging in low profile areas. This is undesirable because it limits the number of locations that swaging is performed on a manufactured product.